Use of services offered by web service providers is ubiquitous. Particularly, search engine tools offered by web service providers are an invaluable resource to both individuals and enterprises alike. Some of the most popular search engines include Google, Bing, and Yahoo! (Google is a registered trademark of Google Inc.; Bing is a registered trademark of Microsoft Corporation; Yahoo! is a registered trademark of Yahoo Inc.). In addition to offering general search engines, some service providers also offer search tools tailored to a specific field, such as Google Maps and Google Patents. Web service providers, however, are in a position to monitor and keep records of all activity enacted through their services, including entered text, IP (Internet Protocol) addresses, and even user identities. This allows web service providers to collect information from individuals who are using their web services, regardless of whether the person wishes to share that information. Even if a person can obfuscate his or her identity, for example by concealing his or her IP address with a Virtual Private Network (VPN), a web service provider or website service owner can still learn and infer much information simply by monitoring web form input.